


Writer's Block

by taylorjacksonandtheolympians



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, allusions to sex, no smut though, you're a novelist in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 06:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19865338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorjacksonandtheolympians/pseuds/taylorjacksonandtheolympians
Summary: Your husband Leonard helps you out when you just can't find the words.





	Writer's Block

**Author's Note:**

> posted on my tumblr on 7-25-17
> 
> https://yallneedtrek.tumblr.com/post/163429942494/writers-block

You have been holed up in your office at home for the last three days, trying to finish a chapter for your publisher. He gave you a deadline that is due in one week. Well, six days now. You only have a few pages done on the chapter but Shawn knows you work best under pressure. That jerk.

You feel bad for focusing on your writing, though, because your husband is home on shore leave and you want to spend your time with him and not hunched over your laptop like Quasimodo. Len knows that you need to work and he understands, but he also knows that you need a rest for your physical -and mental- health. You are starting to lose your sanity.

Leonard came into your office with a mug of tea and a plate of your favorite food. “You haven’t left your office other than to use the bathroom. Did you even sleep last night? You need to eat, Darlin’. I seriously hope you take better care of yourself when I’m gone,” he says with a serious face and a caring tone.

“I do Len, I’m sorry. I’m just stressed. Thank you for taking care of me. You’re the best a girl could ask for!”

“It’s cause I love you. Now, you need to take a break and eat before I sedate you and you’re forced to rest.”

You gasp at the threat. “You wouldn’t dare!” you exclaim.

Leonard smiles slyly, walking closer and spinning your desk chair to face him. “I have a hypo in my pocket.”

You frown playfully, “And here I thought you were just excited to see me.” Len gives you a pointed look and you give in. “Fine, fine. I guess I didn’t realize how hungry I was,” you grumble and reach for the plate, taking a bite.

“Good girl. So how’s it coming?” You let out what can best be described as a growl, and Leonard chuckles. “That well, huh?”

“I am absolutely stuck! I know that this scene is important to the chapter, and the book, but I can’t find a way for it to progress! Maybe I should just call Shawn and ask for an extension,” you say defeated.

“You are not calling your publisher. I believe in you, as a person and as a writer. If you can’t find a way to write this scene right now, maybe you can skip it and come back to it later,” your husband suggests.

“That’s actually a great idea, Leonard. Thank you!”

“I’m not just good for my legendary hands, sweetheart,” Len wiggles his eyebrows suggestively at you and you giggle, leaning forward and placing a sweet kiss to his lips.

“I love you so much. You mean the world to me, did you know that,” you asked your husband rhetorically.

“I love you too. You are the most important person in my life. Now, away from the computer,” Len says slowly, pulling you from the bright screen. “Can I tell you a secret?”

“Of course, Love. What is it,” you ask curiously.

“I actually don’t have a hypo in my pocket,” he says wickedly.

“Well then Doctor, I think it’s time for me to take a break.”

Leaving your food forgotten, you retreat to your bedroom with your husband. After that, you were relaxed enough to finish your chapter in time. Let’s just say, you knew of a way to get work done from now on.


End file.
